Osteoporotic women excrete more calcium in their urine than do normal women after ingestion of a standardized meal. Subcutaneous injection of calcitonin prevented the increase in excretion of calcium. The present study will assess whether intranasal administration of calcitonin will also reduce urinary calcium excretion in osteoporotic women.